


Komorebi

by SherlockianonFire



Series: Leaves and Coffees [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianonFire/pseuds/SherlockianonFire
Summary: Komorebi: (n) sunlight filtering through trees. (Japanese)





	Komorebi

**Author's Note:**

> Since we are all rooting for Merlin, here I go again.

_So warm and sweet, the light through the trees._  
Welcoming and kissing his skin.   
Soft touches pressed against his hands and cheeks.  
The shy wind brings the song of the leaves to his ears, a lullaby of tiny flying birds.   
A choir of flowers at his feet. 

_Waiting for the light to fill the void that beats in his chest. He is now alone._

_“Merlin…” That voice so familiar but born away from home._

A dream.

_He was being seen without his armor. No glasses, not jumper, not frown on his face. A moment of weakness maybe._

_“What were you doing, Merlin?” The other man asked in awe; first time seeing an angel of the ground._

_“A robot needs to recharge.” He took away his mind from the skies and scanned the man of tea-brown eyes. “You should try it some time, Galahad.”_

_Harry observed in silence how the man took his jumper back and positioned his glasses in his face one more time. A slender figure imposing respect in a frame that a few minutes ago was a bright creature covered in fireflies among the trees._

_Just another butterfly. Another memory._

 

A deep breath taken and his eyes shut down for an eternal second in life. Letting himself go in the air of the branches; cradled in wings of gold.

Just the sway of life burying his worries, pure clarity in his eyes.

“What are you doing, Hamish?” Harry said quietly, watchful steps coming closer to him.

“The spirit needs to clean itself.” He just answered with a small smile in his lips.

“I don’t know about that.” The man added. “But maybe I can help you.”

He opened his arms and waited…

“Harry…” He could see him too, all covered in yellow and white fireflies under the trees like himself.

“To recharge, _Mister Child of the Forest_.” Harry whispered closing his arms around Merlin.

All soft earthy smell.

Earth and soul in one.

The soft light through the trees… **_Komorebi_**


End file.
